


Playground

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Pair and prompt request: TsukkiYamaYachi + playground





	Playground

The squeak of the swing chains break the stillness of the night as Yachi moves gently back and forth. She leans back, face up to the sky, legs suspended. Her longer hair sways in the breeze, sending a shiver over her body.

“You’ll catch a chill,” Yamaguchi admonishes softly. Yachi smiles as his upside down face blocks her view, constellations of freckles replacing those in the sky. 

Sitting up, Yachi allows him to place a familiar black jacket around her shoulders. It’s huge on her, but warm, residual body heat seeped into the fabric.

“What about you?” she asks as he walks around her. 

His hand extends, pulling her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. “There, much better,” he whispers. 

Yachi takes a deep breath, inhaling his scent. On the exhale she admits, “I miss him.” 

His answering hum rumbles against her ear pressed against his chest. “He’ll be home soon.”

Yachi nods, eyes closed. “Let’s go on a picnic when he does, I’ll make shortcake.”

Yamaguchi tilts her chin up, laying a soft kiss to her forehead. “That sounds perfect.” After a brief pause, he says, “Hey, I have an idea.”

Miles away at his special camp he didn’t even want to go to, Tsukishima hears his phone chime. Even he can’t keep a soft smile off his face at the image of his boyfriend and girlfriend sharing his jacket. 

_We miss you_.

_I miss you too._


End file.
